The Boy and the Endless Witch
by Astrolyte
Summary: Beatrice is feeling the effects of immortally, and seeks to ease her boredom by coming up with extremely horrific ways to kill the Ushiromiya family. She becomes strangely infatuated with Battler.


This story may or may not stray from the show's consistency in some places. I changed some things around, like the fact that Beatrice is trapped on the island. If you haven't watched most of the show so far (or read it), then you might miss some things, but in the end this story's pretty original. If you get queasy at all from exquistely gory descriptions, then don't read this story. I don't want to spoil anything, but it's going to get more violent and disturbing as the story progresses. Without further a-doo, welcome to the world of Umineko no Naku Koro Ni, and enjoy this opening chapter.

* * *

Rain fell in thick streams of despair. The sky would not stop its onslaught until Beatrice wanted it to. Because tonight, Beatrice was furious.

It had been much too long since the title of "Endless Witch" ended up in the hands of the blonde haired beauty of Ushiromiya Island. Time was useless to count or take into consideration, because it didn't exist anymore. The endless series of her little game was riveting at first: the thrill of ultimate power and the sheer amusement of killing! Time, if it could be called that now, spun onward and left all that wonder behind. Including the fact that there was no escaping the island and its cyclical time-space distortion (while she possessed that outrageous title), there were a vast amount of things feeding Beatrice's distress. There was her emotionless furniture who, with the exception of head servant Ronove, were like an army of ice figurines. If one were to ask them, say, what their favorite color was, they would so numbingly respond with: "Whatever your favorite color is master." With no one to talk to but Ronove, indulging conversations become impossible.

Next, was other witches. None but a few could hope to rival the magic of the "Endless Witch," so duels were out of the question. Most witches, despite having nothing to do with themselves, are overly self-centered and prefer solitude in their magically constructed estates and mansions (which they lock into an alternate dimension). And if witches are to grow attached to someone, then it is usually an innocent young human whom they stalk until he/she grows old.

Then, the pleasures of food and drink. In the case of certain immortals, magic is the only sustenance required. Nutrients are simply drained from the body as useless waste. Witches can still taste food. In fact, some gluttonize themselves on whole feasts just to feel the essence of taste. Usually this is only a phase in their immortality.

The list runs on. But if life ever becomes to much to bear, and immortals feel they are turning into vegetables, then they can always off themselves. The world beyond becomes quite appealing after awhile, as imaginable. Beatrice herself would often lay on the shore of her island and look up into the sky, then down into the ocean depths and wonder if heaven or the underworld would be anything like this... horrible place. But alas, the option of suicide wasn't even open to the "Endless Witch." Not until the riddle of the high and mighty epitaph was solved. The old geezer who managed to create the infernal epitaph had sewn into it a special binding spell, which kept even the strongest of magic within the shores of the island. And this epitaph brings up the last and most infuriating of Beatrice's distresses, the very problem which burned in Beatrice's thoughts tonight as the rain poured endlessly. That problem was humanity's stupidity. Or at least the stupidity of the Ushiromiya family. In order for the title of endless witch to be passed on to one of the Ushiromiya vermin, the epitaph's riddle had to be solved. So, until the family discovers that it should seek to solve the riddle instead of trying to defend itself against inevitable death, Beatrice was stuck in the endless cycle of the "Endless Witch."

"If one of those damn shitheads don't find the gold tonight, I'm going to fucking destroy this island."

Ronove carefully placed a steaming cup of tea next to his master and stepped back. "My lady it would be most unproductive of you to do so, considering time will restore everything come morning" he uttered in a smooth voice.

Beatrice glared at him. Too worked up to respond she threw the hot tea down her throat, ignoring its searing heat. It was ten o'clock A.M., almost time for the Ushiromiya yacht to dock. Usually, the sun would be shinning and there would be a gentle breeze that caressed everyone in happiness. But now, the ominous rain reflected Beatrice's foul mood. Tonight, she was going to do something different. Tonight, she was going to top all of her unspeakable means of killing. Tonight, she wanted to soak herself in their fear, their screams, their blood. If torture didn't ease her boredom, then nothing else would. For a moment, Beatrice grinned as she began to devise with demonic cruelty how she would slowly rip apart all eighteen people on Ushiromiya Island.


End file.
